The present invention relates to a device for forming curved structures. PCT patent application publication no. WO 2006/072941 teaches a wide range of devices and corresponding applications in which an elongated element is introduce into a body in a straightened configuration and then assumes a curved or coiled configuration within the body. The aforementioned publication is hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, and will be referred to below as the '941 publication.
In certain applications, it would be advantageous to provide additional mechanical stability to the curved or coiled structures of the aforementioned publication or to provide a stable closed-loop structure.